PanPina!
PanPina! is the 6th single from Prizmmy☆ Romaji= Minna to deaeta kono sekai wo motto KARAFURU ni kaetai no dakara onegai ...Dear My Future... PAN PIN PANPINA!! Now!! Pump it up Yeah!! Pump it up! Yeah!! Pump it Pump it Pump it up! Yeah!! Pump it up Yeah!! Pump it up! Yeah!! Pump it Pump it Pump it up!! Go!! Odoritsukarete mo asobi tsukareta tte Koukishin nara sokonashi no mugendai Tebyoushi hajikete furisosogu hikari Hora chikyuu wo terasu like a Sunshine Isse~no~de Jumpin'!! Dokidoki Heartbeat amai KYANDII Kakushiteru nante mottainai kara Motto zutto issho ni tanoshin ja itai Datte kyou jan nan tatte kyou jan Ikkai kiri no nijuuyon jikan jan LOVE de laugh tsunagu HAAMONII Sore ga watashi-tachi dake no place to be Kasaneau te ni kikoeru monogatari Kotoba yori daiji na MESSEEJI da ne Yes!! My Future PAN PIN PANPINA!! Go!! (Pump it up!) S Shake your body (Pump it up!) M Move your body Sa! Sa! Wa! Wa! Ge!! Saikou no PAARII TAIMU (everybody) (Pump it up!) S Shake your body (Pump it up!) M Move your body Moriagare!! Wan natte KAANIBARU (Yeah!) Kakko tsukete (Let's Groove!) Oshare shite (Let's Join!) Machijuu minna SUTEEJI ni kaete HACHAMECHA ni (So Cool!) MECHAKUCHA ni (So Cute!) PURITII na RIZUMU de SATADEE MOONINGU FIIBAA Rock Hip-Hop Funk BUREIKU BIITSU TEKUNO House enka dabu ni KURASHIKKU REGEE ni Pops EREKUTORO "MUSIC!!" Iro iro atte mayou'n desu Nante itteru KI KI KIMI KIMI Chokkante yatsu daiji BIRI BIRI Tsu~ka erabanakute yoi to omoimasu Zenbu matomete itadakima~su JANRU no kabe nante oka mainashi de Tobikoechau no MEJAA RIIGAA mitai na step KAKIIN! tte ippatsu FURU SUINGU de dancin' Party Rocker nara otenomono desho? Donna ongaku mo KOKORO tsunagu MERODII Kotoba yori sunao ni IMEEJI dekitara Get!! My Future PAN PIN PANPINA!! Go!! (Pump it up!) S Shake your body (Pump it up!) M Move your body Sa! Sa! Wa! Wa! Ge!! Saikou no PAARII TAIMU (everybody) (Pump it up!) S Shake your body (Pump it up!) M Move your body Moriagare!! Wan natte KAANIBARU (Yeah!) ENDORESU Funky (Let's Groove!) BOODAARESU Happy (Let's Join!) KUUKI no yomikata nante shiranai no HACHAMECHA ni (So Cool!) MECHAKUCHA ni (So Cute!) PURITII na RIZUMU de SATADEE MOONINGU FIIBAA Hitori hitori sorezore no KARAA ga aru kedo Sore de ii yo Mazariatte kirei na iro ni hikaru no PAN PIN PANPINA!! Go!! (Pump it up!) S Shake your body (Pump it up!) M Move your body Sa! Sa! Wa! Wa! Ge!! Saikou no PAARII TAIMU (everybody) (Pump it up!) S Shake your body (Pump it up!) M Move your body Moriagare!! Wan natte KAANIBARU (Yeah!) Kakko tsukete (Let's Groove!) Oshare shite (Let's Join!) Machijuu minna SUTEEJI ni kaete HACHAMECHA ni (So Cool!) MECHAKUCHA ni (So Cute!) PURITII na RIZUMU de SATADEE MOONINGU FIIBAA |-| Kanji= みんなと出会えた　この世界をもっと カラフルに変えたいの　だからお願い …Dear My Future… パンピン　パンピナッ!　Now!! Pump it up Yeah!! Pump it up! Yeah!! Pump it Pump it Pump it up! Yeah!!×3 Pump it up Yeah!! Pump it up! Yeah!! Pump it Pump it Pump it up!! Go!! 踊り疲れても　遊び疲れたって 好奇心なら　底なしの無限大 手拍子弾けて　降り注ぐヒカリ ほら地球を照らす like a Sunshine いっせーのーで♪Jumpin\'!! ドキドキHeartbeat 甘いキャンディー 隠してるなんてもったいないから もっとずっと一緒に楽しんじゃいたい だって今日じゃん　なんたって今日じゃん 一回きりの24時間じゃん LOVEでlaugh繋ぐハーモニー それが私達だけのplace to be 重ね合う手に聞こえる物語 言葉より大事なメッセージだね Yes!! My Future パンピン　パンピナッ!　Go!! (Pump it up!) S Shake your body (Pump it up!) M Move your body さ!さ!わ!わ!げ!!　最高のパーリータイム(everybody) (Pump it up!) S Shake your body (Pump it up!) M Move your body 盛り上がれ!!　輪んなってカーニバル(Yeah!) カッコつけて (Let\'s Groove!) おしゃれして (Let\'s Join!) 街中みんなステージに変えて ハチャメチャに (So Cool!) メチャクチャに (So Cute!) プリティーなリズムで サタデーモーニングフィーバー Rock Hip-Hop Funk ブレイクビーツ テクノ House 演歌 ダブにクラシック レゲエにPops　エレクトロ“MUSIC!!” 色々あって迷うんです なんて言ってる　キ　キ　キミ　キミ 直感てやつ大事　ビリ　ビリ つーか選ばなくて良いと思います 全部まとめて　いただきまーす♪ ジャンルの壁なんて　おかまいなしで 飛び越えちゃうの　メジャーリーガーみたいなstep カキーン!って一発　フルスイングでdancin\' Party Rockerなら　お手の物でしょ? どんな音楽もココロ繋ぐメロディー 言葉より素直にイメージできたら Get!! My Future パンピン　パンピナッ!　Go!! (Pump it up!) S Shake your body (Pump it up!) M Move your body さ!さ!わ!わ!げ!!　最高のパーリータイム(everybody) (Pump it up!) S Shake your body (Pump it up!) M Move your body 盛り上がれ!!　輪んなってカーニバル(Yeah!) エンドレスFunky (Let\'s Groove!) ボーダーレスHappy (Let\'s Join!) 空気の読み方なんて知らないの ハチャメチャに (So Cool!) メチャクチャに (So Cute!) プリティーなリズムで サタデーモーニングフィーバー 一人一人それぞれの　カラーがあるけど それでいいよ 混ざり合ってキレイな色に光るの パンピン　パンピナッ!　Go!! (Pump it up!) S Shake your body (Pump it up!) M Move your body さ!さ!わ!わ!げ!!　最高のパーリータイム(everybody) (Pump it up!) S Shake your body (Pump it up!) M Move your body 盛り上がれ!!　輪んなってカーニバル(Yeah!) カッコつけて (Let\'s Groove!) おしゃれして (Let\'s Join!) 街中みんなステージに変えて ハチャメチャに (So Cool!) メチャクチャに (So Cute!) プリティーなリズムで サタデーモーニングフィーバー |-| English= I want to make the world I met everyone in More colorful. So please, ...My Dear Future... Pumpin' Pump it up-! Now!! Pump it up Yeah!! Pump it up! Yeah!! Pump it Pump it Pump it up! Yeah!!X3 Pump it up Yeah!! Pump it up! Yeah!! Pump it Pump it Pump it up!! Go!! Even I'm tired from dancing, even if I get tired from playing, But my curiosity never ends. As I clap my hands together for the rhythm, the light rains down And look, it makes the world shine like sunshine. On your marks, get set for jumpin'!! My beating hard is sweet candy, And it'd be a shame to hide it from everyone. After all I want to enjoy it more and more forever. It's today, after all, it's today. A 24 hours that will only happen once. The harmony is connected by laughs and love. That is our place to be. The story I can hear when our hands overlap Is a message more important than words. Yes!! My Future. Pumpin' Pump it up-! Now!! (Pump it up!) S-Shake your body (Pump it up!) M-Move your body Now! Now! Wow! Wow! Yeah!! This is the most awesome party time! (everybody) (Pump it up!) S-Shake your body (Pump it up!) M-Move your body Pump it up!! We'll hold hands in a circle and start a carnival (Yeah!) We'll play it cool (Let's Groove!) We'll dress up (Let's Join!) We'll change the entire town into a stage. Ridiculously (So Cool!) Crazily (So Cute!) With this Pretty Rhythm We have Saturday Morning Fever. Rock, Hip-Hop Funk, Break Beats Techno, House, Enka, Dub-Mix, and Classic. Reggae and pop, electro "MUSIC!!" There's so much music I can't choose! What're you saying YOU YOU YOU Intuition is important, sparky sparky. And anyway, I think it would be good if we didn't have to choose one. I'll take all of them together! Bon appetite! Not worrying about the walls of genre, I'm going to overcome them with my steps like a major leaguer. Bang! In one hit, I'm dancin' full swing. If you're a Party Rocker, this kind of thing comes naturally, right? All kinds of music make the melody that weave my heart. Once you get an image in your head more honest than words, I'll get My Future!! Pumpin' Pump it up-! Now!! (Pump it up!) S-Shake your body (Pump it up!) M-Move your body Pump it up!! We'll hold hands in a circle and start a carnival (Yeah!) (Pump it up!) S-Shake your body (Pump it up!) M-Move your body Pump it up!! We'll hold hands in a circle and start a carnival (Yeah!) Endless Funky (Let's Groove!) Borderless Happy (Let's Join!) I don't know how to read the atmosphere. Ridiculously (So Cool!) Crazily (So Cute!) With this Pretty Rhythm We have Saturday Morning Fever Every single person has their own color, but That's OK. We'll mix them all together, and they will shine as a pretty color. Pumpin' Pump it up-! Now!! (Pump it up!) S-Shake your body (Pump it up!) M-Move your body Now! Now! Wow! Wow! Yeah!! This is the most awesome party time! (everybody) (Pump it up!) S-Shake your body (Pump it up!) M-Move your body Pump it up!! We'll hold hands in a circle and start a carnival (Yeah!) We'll play it cool (Let's Groove!) We'll dress up (Let's Join!) We'll change the entire town into a stage. Ridiculously (So Cool!) Crazily (So Cute!) With this Pretty Rhythm We have Saturday Morning Fever. Category:Songs Category:Music